firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Brightsight
Summary Brightsight is a small, short-furred snowy Bengal. He has a long tail that is a bit fluffy at the tip. Brightsight has pale, cloudy blue eyes as he is blind. He is the current medicine cat of ThunderClan. Early Life Brightkit was born in ThunderClan to unknown parents, even if he can't remember. He was always energetic and playful as a kit, despite the fact he couldn't see, and can vaguely remember his mother being very overprotective of him. He was much taller than the other kits, which he would've been delighted about had he been able to see. Brightkit made friends with quite a few of the other kits in the nursery, and they always looked out for him when his mother couldn't. At one point, Brightkit's mother and father disappeared when he was still very young, which is why he can barely remember them, nobody had any idea where they had gone. This lead Brightkit to change drastically, he became sarcastic and rude, mocking nearly everyone that bothered him. He lost quite a lot of his friends to this, but it never bothered him, as all he wanted was his parents to return. Apprenticeship Brightpaw became an apprentice a while after his parent's disappearance, he had seemed to forget about them, but his negative personality still remained. Brightpaw didn't have a mentor at first, due to the lack of warriors in ThunderClan. He didn't mind this, as some of the apprentices he was still friends with would teach him some moves. He became friends with some of Silentwatcher's kits, although he didn't like the rest of the kits as they got on his nerves. He became suspicious of Silentwatcher and who the father of her kits was and began to try and keep an ear out for anything strange Silentwatcher did. Luckily, Brightpaw did find her doing something suspicious. Silentwatcher was telling another apprentice she was going to try and get her mate, a rogue called Thorn, into ThunderClan even after he was already denied. Brightpaw heard this and immediately told Feathershine, leading to them telling Heavystar. The leader was angered at Silentwatcher's actions, and lead a patrol consisting of Brightpaw, Feathershine, Juniperpelt and himself to find Silentwatcher. The patrol was able to track Silentwatcher down, and she was on WindClan territory at a barn, talking to her mate Thorn. Heavystar confronted the warrior and sent her back to camp, much to Silentwatcher's sadness. Brightpaw and the patrol returned to camp with Silentwatcher, leaving the rogue behind. After all this, a former Riverclan warrior joined ThunderClan, Ivytail. Brightpaw and Ivytail somehow became good friends, despite the personality difference. Brightpaw ended up yelling at a sulking Silentwatcher, who was taking up space in the prisoner's den, he had no remorse for the she-cat and told her to grow up and stop crying about a punishment to her breaking the rules. Everything had calmed down quickly, and Brightpaw became apprenticed to Ivytail. She trained him well, despite him being blind, and looked out for him quite a bit. She would always worry when Brightpaw argued with a fellow apprentice or a cat from another Clan. Brightpaw's life became uneventful after being apprenticed to Ivytail, leading the apprentice to be quite bored. When the new prophecy was delivered Ivytail was one of the few cats chosen to go, and she did leaving Brightpaw behind and confused about where his mentor had gone. Brightpaw made friends with a SkyClan apprentice during this time, a complete opposite to Brightpaw. Brightpaw had been an apprentice for a long time now, as kits who were born before him had become newly made warriors. Brightpaw assumed it was because of his blindness, and the fact that his training has been delayed many times. The two apprentices discussed ways of getting their warrior names but never acted on anything. Ivytail returned from the journey she had gone of because of the prophecy and had returned with her mate a former RiverClan warrior. The two had kits, leaving Brightpaw's training to be delayed even more. Brightpaw was at a Gathering one day, which was normal, until the dogs attacked. Brightpaw was slammed into the ground twice by a dog, before finally getting rescued by a medicine cat apprentice from ShadowClan. Brightpaw had almost died, had it not been for Softpaw who kept him awake and helped him with his injuries. She and another medicine cat helped Brightpaw back to camp, where his mentor was horrified to see him almost dead. Brightpaw remained in the medicine den for a long time once again delaying his training. Brightpaw was traumatized by the dogs and has a huge fear of them, which is made worse due to the fact he can't even see the threats. Brightpaw recovered just fine, but Ivytail was still busy, so he couldn't continue his training. Feathershine, the medicine cat, had been murdered around this time, leaving a spot open for medicine cat apprentice. A few apprentices and kits were rather excited, Brightpaw was curious to who Graydawn would pick but other than he didn't seem to care. Much to his surprise, Graydawn began talking with Brightpaw. He would ask the apprentice to help him find certain herbs and sort them, which Brightpaw was good at due to other heightened senses caused by his blindness, Graydawn would even teach him some herbs. Graydawn knew that Brightpaw's training had been delayed and that the apprentice most likely wouldn't become a warrior anytime soon. Surprisingly, Graydawn asked Brightpaw if he would like to be his apprentice, which shocked Brightpaw. Knowing he probably wouldn't get his warrior name soon and that he would struggle in battles, Brightpaw accepted the offer and felt a bit sad for Ivytail, as she cared for him a lot. Medicine Cat Apprenticeship Brightpaw became Graydawn's apprentice, and Ivytail didn't seem to mind as she said it would keep him away from fights. Brightpaw was talented as a medicine cat apprentice, being able to tell herbs apart just by touch and smell. At one point, he was gathering herbs by the ShadowClan border when he was confronted by Sweetheart. She was known to be a very hostile and aggressive she-cat. Brightpaw had no regard for her, and kept sassing her and at one point it looked like Sweetheart would attack him before another ThunderClan apprentice came up to them. Hazypaw, one of Ivytail's kits, came to Brightpaw's aid. There was no fight, rather a bit of name-calling until Sweetheart left. 'More to be wrote. ' Category:Characters Category:Highranks Category:ThunderClan Category:Medicine Cats